Pickup trucks have beds which are accessible through a tailgate hingedly mounted at the rear of the truck. When the tailgate is lowered to the open, generally horizontal position, it is about three feet or more above the ground, making it difficult and awkward for a person to climb up into the truck bed. This is especially troublesome when one or more persons are in the process of loading a large or heavy object into the truck bed. Numerous step assemblies have been devised to facilitate access to a truck bed or similar structure, examples of which are disclosed in the following patents and patent publication:
InventorPat. No.7,240,947Kuznarik et al.7,073,837Madlinger6,966,597Tegtmeier4,161,997Norman3,889,997Schoneck3,865,399Way3,606,382Pollock1,223,639SwartselPat. Publication No.2002/0070577Pool, III et al.
These and other assemblies are less than optimal, often being expensive, cumbersome, heavy, view obstructing, unstable and/or difficult to operate. Improvements are continually being sought.